House Almaviva
House Almaviva is one of the Noble Houses of the Virasana Empire, best known for its passionately extrovert style of leadership and penchant for drama. Its home planet is Nabucco. History Operatic, passionate and fearless, the Almaviva strive to invoke loyalty by inspiration. Everything they do, everything they feel, is always larger than life, the most beautiful ever or the end of the world. They are the unchallenged masters of oratory skills, and if their hearts get too full, they might burst into a song-and-dance number without any shred of irony. They are literally playing their own life to the hilt. Almavivas have the rare ability to bring out the best and the worst of mankind. And while the day-to-day dealings with an Almaviva can truly test anyone's patience, they are invaluable leaders in times of crisis. Luchadores y Carmencitas House Almaviva is strongly gendered, but it has very little concern for biological sexes - you can fill any role regardless of your biology, but these roles are just as immutable as the classic genders of other houses. Either you are a luchador - a soldier - and you are assertive, competent, ambitious, ideally athletic and in search for a damsel in distress to rescue. Or you are a carmencita: you admire lucheadores, you are charming and intelligent, and try your best to look as if you need a strong arm to cling to. Carmencitas aren't expected to do anything, except to get the best suited Luchador possible to do it for them. Or, in different words, Carmencitas decide what to do, Lucheadores do it. While acting out of synch with your chosen gender is strictly taboo, swapping genders (and with them social expectations) is possible, although considered somewhat gauche. Empress Carlotta Almaviva is notorious for occasionally dropping her usual luchador attire and appearing in court all fawning and chirping around her beloved husband. Needless to say, it creeps out everyone to no end. Deciding on a gender is a great deal for a young Almaviva, and is usually formalized and officially announced with great fanfare at their fifteenth birthday (Los Quinceaneres). Coat of Arms red, black epees crossed. Style Genetics fair skinned or tanned, dark haired, tall Clothes * for Luchadores usually military or sports uniforms, riding boots, sports outfits, dashing cloaks - practical but striking * for Carmencitas usually ballgowns or embroidered waistcoats, ruffled collars, fans, enormous hats, always very advantageous and a little sexy. Architecture * Natural stones in muted colours are preferred, beige and sand in particular. Architecture prefers clear layouts. * Architectural style is surprisingly plain, but with an emphasis on staging options and public areas - grand sweeping staircases, balconies, ballrooms, courtyards, tearooms, private theaters and music halls, etc. * Any decor is usually temporary, but all the more sumptuous - giant flower arrangements, thousands of candles, hundreds of banners, millions of fairylights in an orchard... Snippets * often mocked as not having any sort of intelligence service, but a near-endless array of independent superspies * The titles of Prince of the House and Duke of Nabucco are held by separate branches of the family. The Prince travels constantly from one (percieved) family bushfire to another. Notable Almaviva Almaviva Notable Holdings Almaviva Holdings Other Articles on House Almaviva House Almaviva Category:Noble Houses Category:Factions